


Rockstar

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Song fic, nickelback song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: How did he get here? How did this happen?





	Rockstar

The lights centered on the stage, illuminating the microphone in the center. The crowd was roaring with excitement, knowing the headliner of the concert was finally going to take the stage. The opening act was one thing, but this was the main event. An announcer’s voice was heard as a hush fell over the crowd.

“And now, the man you’ve all been waiting for! You know him, you love him, you can’t wait to see him! Ray Ramone!”

The crowd went wild as the man they wanted to see stepped onto the stage. He was sickly thin, his hair long and stringy as it fell down to nearly his shoulders. No one could see with how far they all were from the artist himself, but his eyes were tired. They had lost that spark that made someone seem alive. His clothes hung off him more than they should, his cheeks slightly hallowed. He waved to the crowd as he got to the mic before settling his hands on the guitar he had hanging from the strap around him and beginning to play. His voice settling over the top of the music, low, slow, and deep.

* * *

“I’m through with standin’ in lines to clubs I’ll never get in  
It’s like the bottom of the ninth and I’m never gonna win  
This life hasn’t turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be”

 _-Wasn’t that an understatement_.

“I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub  
Big enough for ten plus me”

_-How did you let yourself get here, Roman? Why didn’t you stop this?_

“I need a a credit card that’s got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet”

_-This song isn’t even you. None of this is you._

“I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher  
And James Dean is fine for me”

_-You’ve never cared about any of this. You never wanted any of this._

“I’m gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I’d even cut my hair  
And change my name”

-… _You could. You should. You need to. They already changed you once. Can’t you change yourself back?_

“'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin’ fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We’ll all stay skinny ‘cause we just won’t eat”

_-Wasn’t that the truth. When was the last time you ate a real meal? When was the last time you were thinking clearly?_

“And we’ll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger’s gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair”

_-They gave you this song and made you sing it. It has nothing to do with you. Why are you doing this? This isn’t you. This has never been you._

“And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar”

_-No. You don’t. …I don’t._

“I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free”

_-I’d never do that. This isn’t what I wanted to do with my life._

“I’m gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves  
To blow my money for me”

_-I’m gay. Why is this nothing like me? Nothing about this song is…_

“I’m gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I’d even cut my hair  
And change my name”

_-Except that. That’s all there is. That’s the line.. I have to hold onto that._

“'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin’ fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We’ll all stay skinny 'cause we just won’t eat”

-… _I look sick. This isn’t me… What would Virgil say if he could see me right now? What would he tell me?_

“And we’ll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger’s gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair”

_-I have to fix this. I have to get out of this life. I hate this._

“And we’ll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of today’s who’s who  
They’ll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody’s got a drug dealer on speed dial”

_-I don’t even know what that means. Why am I doing this?_

“Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
I’m gonna sing those songs that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writin’ all my songs  
Lipsync 'em every night so I don’t get 'em wrong”

_-No. No. I’d never.. I never wanted…_

“Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin’ fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We’ll all stay skinny 'cause we just won’t eat  
And we’ll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger’s gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair  
And we’ll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of today’s who’s who  
They’ll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody’s got a drug dealer on speed dial”

-… _This is awful. I have to. I’m going to… I.._

“Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar”

_-NO. I don’t._

“Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar.”

-… _I’m changing this. I’m going to._

—

The audience cheered, the late night show host bringing his hands up to quiet them down as they came back from commercial.

“Alright! Up next we have a real treat! Up and coming pop star, just released a hit single that is just lighting up the charts! Ladies… Gentlemen… Try and keep those jaws off the floor and bring your hands together for… Roman Prince!” The crowd went wild, Roman stepping through the curtain and waving, smiling and laughing to himself at all the whistles and swoons.

He strolled up to the seat across from the host, tossing his hair back slightly and running his fingers through the short upkept style. Roman let out another soft laugh, his eyes twinkling, as he continued to hear whistles and cheers. He playfully brought up an arm and flexed, jokingly showing off his muscular bicep, matching the rest of his obviously healthy form.

The host let out a laugh as well and once again gestured to calm the audience. “Be careful with that one, Mr. Prince. I don’t need anyone fainting.”

Roman smiling cheekily and nodded. “Right right, i’ll try and keep the showing off to a minimum. And please, just Roman.”

“Of course, of course. Roman, so. Everyone is just buzzing with excitement over your song! It’s been doing amazingly! Especially for an up and coming artist!”

“Oh thank you! I’m really proud of it, I actually wrote it myself. It was a lot of fun to do… And it’s a lot of fun to perform!”

“I could only assume as much! You seem to be having a blast up there when you perform! And…” The excited host paused slightly, his eyes traveling across Roman’s face a moment. “…I’m sorry to throw off this interview but I just can’t help… There’s something about you that seems so familiar to me.”

Roman smirked slightly, a grin traveling up the side of his face. “…Well. This isn’t the first time i’ve been on your show. I’ve sat right here in this chair before.”

The host looked positively dumbstruck, his eyes widening as a confused silence fell over the audience. “…Are you serious? How.. How is that possible?”

Roman took a moment to enjoy the confusion he had caused before bringing his fist to mouth and coughing slightly to clear his throat before singing a line, his voice deep and low compared to the high pop register that they expected from him.

“ _I’d even cut my hair and change my name…”_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [September Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140543) by [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage)




End file.
